So it Begins!
by Zora's Revolve
Summary: I such at summaries, also, I don't even know yet!


** A/N: (These things are unimportant, just me explaining why I have been gone for oh so many... months, skip if you so desire) AHHH! I can't believe it's been almost a year since I posted anything! Things have been pretty weird as of late and I haven't been in the fandom scene for anything really. But, with the release of the last 'Harry Potter' movie, my love for the books has come back with a vengeance. And with it, some parings! YAY! Mostly Remus/Sirius, but some others as well. So, with this new craving to write, I re-read some of my rather old fics, and decide to delete the one (wow, even for a nerd I'm lame) fic I have up, which is a 'Death Note' one (ahh, the good 'ol days when I was head over heals for 'Death Note' oh the memories!) So yeah, it was awful, and no one reads it. It hasn't been updated in years (well, okay since a year ago... back in 2010) and I... well I don't hate Death Note, it's just... we are growing apart. Its not him...(or her... or it...) its me! Whatever, I'm rambling about things that are unrelated and boring. SO! Back to Harry Potter, no? I was stargazing one night... okay, okay, I was driving to target in my moms Jeep with the hood down to buy a present for a friends birthday, and the moon was an odd redish-orange color, and I thought _"Wow, how pretty. What a perfect night to write a fic about Remus Lupin.!" _But, alas, I fell asleep as soon as I got home at about 1 am (don't procrastinate, kiddies) and didn't have the chance until now, but I AM DETURMINED! DETURMINED I SAY! Alas, although my writing skills have increased ever-so-slightly, I still suck. So, bare with me, okay? I have no plan for this fic what-so-ever, again, bare with me here, and we (or, rather I) just might come outwith something remotely close to good writing. Shokay! (its so long!)**

**-Oodles of love, Zora's Revolve (formally known as Death of Gray)**

** DISCLAIMER: As horribly sad as it is, last time I checked, I was NOT J.K. Rowling. The wonderful world of 'Harry Potter' belongs to her, Warner Bro. And maybe some other people, who I have never heard of. Everything you Recognize belongs to her, most of the things you don't are OCs and places of my own creation. **

** WARNING: Contains slash, yaoi, shounen-ai, boys-love, whatever you wanna call it (Boy x Boy relationships). The parings are Remus/Sirius in later chapters, Lilly/James, suggested Severus Snape/James (I'm not the biggest fan of this paring, but my friend is and I _might_ play a small role in the fic... maybe not). T for now, but rating might change. **

**Onward into the unknown!**

Beginning something new is always something we fear. The unknown holds no security, yet, most of us face it, head-on or otherwise. Because we cannot move forward if we live in what is safe and what we know to be secure. This is why, on September 1st, 1971 (1), Remus Lupin swallowed his fear, for what he hopes will be a great step forward, and let go of his mothers hand to bored the Hogwarts express on platform 9 3/4.

Although all the students there today had some kind of fear or doubt running through their heads, Remus' where different. He feared that, like most children here, he would not make friends, or he would fail, or other things that in adolescence we worry about because we have not yet allowed ourselves to test our abilities, but he also feared for his safety, in the aspect that not all people, wizard or otherwise, were excepting of these different from themselves. He feared his secrets, as numerous or dangerous as they may be, would be leaked. (2)

Doubtful thoughts swarmed Remus' head, for he had never been in such a large and crowded place, and he was not sure what to do. He turned and looked at his mother for guidance. She smiled meekly, giving him a light, reassuring push in the right direction. Remus give one last weak smile at his mother, turned to the train, and headed off to bored, trunk in tow behind him.

He climbed the steps up unto the train and started to scourer the narrow corridor for an empty compartment. He would prefer it is it were empty, for years of solitude due to his lycanthropy have caused him to shy away from people. After a bit he found one in the back of the train and made himself at home, so to speak. He pulled out a copy of _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _as the train started its journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As the train pulled away from platform 9 3/4, he saw his mother waving and smiling worriedly at him. He halfheartedly waved back at her as she was dissolved from his view by the train that was slowly gaining speed and the cloud of steam surrounding the platform.

Remus sighed, looking around the empty compartment, before looking down at the book in his lap.

He was not 5 pages into the first chapter when a knock came from the sliding glass door leading into the compartment. A small boy, probably no older then Remus -but much taller, for Remus was small and thin for his age- with shoulder length black hair and gray eyes stood behind the transparent barrier, waring a smug smirk. The boy was quite stunning, Remus thought, with a boyish yet angular face, pale skin that contrasted well with his dark hair, and perfect white teeth behind his full lips, that pulled at the corners into a smirk.

The boy pulled the door open and smiled widely at Remus.

"Can I sit here?" He asked, rather openly and friendly. Remus gave a small nod and the other boy sat on the cushy bench opposite him.

The two students sat in silence for a bit before the raven haired boy broke the silence, making Remus look up from the text-book.

"I'm Sirius Black!" The boy called Sirius said, quite loudly, extending his hand. '_Sirius?' _Remus questioned silently. '_What an odd name. Does he mean like the star?'_ Remus took the extended hand, shaking it lightly.

"Remus Lupin" He replied, softly. Sirius' smile widened.

"Nice to meet ya, Loopy!" Sirius retorted, jokingly. Remus gave a confused look, but the other boy didn't seem to notice or just ignored it. "So, is this your first year, too?"

Remus gave a shy nod of his head. Remus was surprised, to say the least, when his Hogwarts acceptance letter came to his small home by owl post one morning. Even though he was a half-blood (his mother being muggle-born and his father a pure-blood), they didn't get much wizard post, save the _Daily Profit, _because after the werewolf Fenir Greyback attacked Remus at the age of six, his father blamed himself, for he had prior worked for the Ministry of Magic as an auror who was head of a team in charge of the capture of the werewolf. He quite his job at the ministry shortly after the attack, cutting the family from the wizarding world, and is currently unemployed.

"Really? Cool! My cousin Bella, she positively evil by-the-by, says that there is this one teacher who can turn into a cat! Isn't that cool?" Sirius rambles, breaking Remus from that train of thought.

"An animagus?" Remus asked. Black's face twisted into a look of confusion.

"A whosy-whatsy?" Sirius questioned. Remus looked in his bag and pulled out a thick book labeled _Moderate level transfiguration. _He handed Sirius the book, who panned through it with only mild interest.

"An animagus. Its a sorta transfiguration where people can turn into animals at will without a wand. The books my dads." Remus explained, seeing Sirius' eyes go alight at this information.

"That's Brilliant! Why doesn't every wizard do that?" He asks.

"Its supposed to be really dangerous and hard to do. Plus, the Ministry keeps an eye on anyone who attempts it, and they have to be registered." Sirius looked about to reply when another boy burst into the compartment. This boy had short, unruly hair, brown eyes, which were covered by rectangular spectacles, and looked about Sirius' age and height.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" The bespectacled boy says, obviously to Sirius. Sirius' face went aglow at the sight of the boy.

"Well hello, Jamie!" Sirius smiled.

"Well, come on into my compartment! I met some fat kid, and a cute red-headed girl!" The boy called 'Jamie' says. Sirius looked at Remus, with a look almost asking permission. Remus shrugged nonchalantly, looking back at the book of spells.

Sirius smiled, got up, and followed 'Jamie'.

'_Well, there goes my first friend.' _Remus thought. _'And my dad's book!'_ Sirius was probably already half way down the train by now, and, considering their both first years, he'll have plenty time to retrieve it from the other boy this year.

Things passed in this quite manner an hour of so, until another knock came from his door. He turned to see, this time, a red-headed girl, with spectacular green eyes, probably a first year. She was standing next to another kid, with slimy black hair, a large, hooked noes, also most likely first year. She smiled warmly at him, almost in a motherly way, and asked to sit with him. Remus nodded. And the noes boy stayed quite, with a scornful frown plaster on his features.

"Hi, my names Lilly Evans. Whats yours?" The red-headed first year asked, more politely then Sirius had.

"Remus Lupin" He replied. The slimy boy then spoke up.

"Severus Snape." The boy said with a frown.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was silent, well, for Remus at least. The slimy boy named Snape and Lilly struck up a conversation, which Remus was all to happy to stay out of. He opened his book and read the rest of the way.

**A/N: URRRG! My hands hurt. Not just because of this. School applications and a doujinshi for a friends birthday that I procrastinated until her birthday had passed. So I got her Edward Scissorhands XD. AND OH HOW THE FANDOM DID RAIN UPON MY HEAD! Well, I suppose to make up for a year of disappearing from the awesomeness of fanfiction (what?). Anyway, was this chapter long enough? Its been awhile since last I formally wrote on a computer, so. Yeah, updates will be regularly a week apart, except next week while I'm in St. Louis visiting my aunt, uncle, step mom (or soon-to-be step mom, or at least I hope! I love her, and she so nice!), and my dad (of all the places my aunt and uncle could have lived I get summer vacation in boring St. Louis!) and I don't know what the updates will be like once school starts up again. This story is currently unbeta'd, to if anyone is willing? If not, I'll just get a friend to do it! XD But at the moment, this chapter it un-beta'd. This is so short and I hate it. I suck at intros. Oh well. Much love! And, as I'm sure every FF author has shoved down your throats, reviews= love= faster and longer chapter updates. **

**-Zora's Revolve. 3**

**(1): Is the date right? I don't know...**

**(2): Did that sound smart? I hope it did, I want to sound intelligent.**


End file.
